So Near, Yet So Far
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: yyhxover! YoukoKagome! King Enma has hired Inuyasha, Kagome, and Youko to help find the missing princess of a really powerful ruler. Kagome, a always cheerful girl has a darker past than anyone can imagine. In this game of search, you can trust no one!
1. Hiring The Theif

Disclaimer: Me don't own nothing! I will NEVER own Inuyasha or YYH! Got that?!  
  
This will take the place of Vixens, which has been deleted, due to the fact the it broke the rules of  
  
ff.net. Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
***  
  
Hiring the Thief  
  
  
  
"Call in Inuyasha and the Spirit Detective team!" ordered King Enma. "This is urgent!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" replied Botan, as she zoomed off on her oar. First she zoomed through the  
  
portal room into the past. "Um, excuse me." Botan called softly. Inuyasha and Kikyou broke  
  
apart from their kiss, and glared at Botan.  
  
"What?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Remember the deal?" asked Botan. "That if we brought Kikyou back to life that you will  
  
be at our service when need be?"  
  
"Yes." replied Inuyasha, annoyance clearly shown.  
  
"King Enma has a really important assignment, and requires your presence." Botan  
  
explained.  
  
"Fine." grunted Inuyasha, as he promised to come back to Kikyou as soon as possible.  
  
"Come on!" As Inuyasha went through the portal to Spirit World, Botan went through another to  
  
find Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei.  
  
"Yusuke!" yelled Botan, as she ran into both Keiko and Yusuke. "Spirit World calls! It's  
  
a real emergency!"  
  
"When was it not an emergency?" Yusuke asked, annoyed.   
  
"If it really is an emergency, Yusuke, go. I can walk home myself!" urged Keiko, as  
  
Botan grabbed Yusuke and took off.   
  
"There's the idiot!" pointed Yusuke.  
  
"Kuwabara, come on! This is urgent!" cried Botan, as Kuwabara tried to climb a really  
  
tall pine tree.  
  
"Wait a sec!" called Kuwabara. "Eikichi, come on."  
  
"Meow!" cried the cat, as she landed on Kuwabara's face. Sending them both tumbling  
  
down.  
  
"Got you!" cried Botan, as she hugged the cat close to her. (How many of you thought she  
  
caught Kuwabara? Come on, tell me!) "Sorry Kuwabara!" cried Botan, looking at large crater  
  
Kuwabara was in. "I forgot you were falling too!"  
  
"That's okay." murmured Kuwabara, in a slight daze. "At least Eikichi's safe."   
  
"Okay, let's go!" cried Botan, as she grabbed Kuwabara and placed the cat on the grass.   
  
"Wait!" cried Kuwabara, as Botan ignored him. "I can't leave Eikichi all by herself there!  
  
People will pick on her!"   
  
"Botan!" called King Enma. "Hiei is here already."  
  
"Okay." replied Botan, as she entered a portal to Spirit World.  
  
***  
  
"Took you long enough." snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei, as Botan dropped Kuwabara and Yusuke from the air. Thump!   
  
"This is going to be a very dangerous mission, that I am sending you on." explained King  
  
Enma. "The Lord of all the Lords of Makai...."  
  
"Hold it right there!" cried Yusuke. "The lord of the lords of Makai? Is there such a  
  
title?"  
  
"Yes." replied King Enma, growing angry. "The Lord of the Lords of Makai has more  
  
power than all the lords combined. He can be seen as the god of the demons. The one and only.  
  
He was thought to be killed when the humans, spirit dwellers, and demons combined all our  
  
strength with the help of the shikon no tama to destroy him."  
  
"But we thought wrong." continued King Enma, after a pause, to let everything sink in.  
  
"He did not die, and he has come back, ten times stronger than before."  
  
"What?" yelled Inuyasha. "If he was stronger than the powers of all three worlds and the  
  
shikon no tama combined before, and now he's ten times stronger, do you expect US to destroy  
  
him?"  
  
"No, of course not!" replied King Enma, losing patience. "It's impossible to kill him.  
  
Good thing he's NOT immortal. But he still won't die for another few hundred thousand years."  
  
"So, what do you want us to do?" asked Hiei, who was getting interested.  
  
"He is threatening us, that if we do not give him back his daughter, he will destroy the  
  
Spirit and Human world, with all it's inhabitants. And he has always completed his threats, and  
  
he has more than enough power to destroy both worlds hundred times over." added King Enma,  
  
as he clenched his fists.  
  
"So you want us to find his daughter?" asked Kuwabara. "What does she look like? And  
  
how did she get lost?"  
  
"We do not know what she looks like. She escaped when the three worlds combined to  
  
destroy her father. She could be anywhere is the universe. That's all we know. You have exactly,  
  
um, one year to find her. Starting......now!" finished King Enma.  
  
"What?" yelled Inuyasha. "Then we better move it!"  
  
"Wait!" yelled King Enma. "Your not going to be able to find her like that, even if you  
  
had one hundred years to search! You will go ask for the help of Kagome Higurashi, a young girl  
  
with the ability to sense and purify demons. She will be able to tell who the daughter of the lord  
  
is, when you are in a mile radius of her. Her senses as a miko should allow her to sense the royal  
  
blood."  
  
"But what if she won't do it?" demanded Inuyasha. "She's not in debt to you, is she?"  
  
"No." replied King Enma. "Bring this to her," he stated, as he took out a blue jewel. "This  
  
is the shikon no tama. Take this as a gift." Yusuke took it, and pocketed it.  
  
"Not done." roared King Enma, as everyone turned around. "How do you suppose you are  
  
going to track down the girl? You can't track her down in a year, especially when she could be in  
  
all three worlds!"  
  
"Then what?" asked Yusuke. "Sit on the couch, and wait for her to knock on the door and  
  
say, 'hello, I'm the daughter of the lord of the lords! Take me to my father!'"  
  
"No." replied King Enma, as he glared at Yusuke. "You will go ask for the help of Youko  
  
Kurama, the greatest bandit of all three worlds."  
  
"Bandit?" asked Yusuke. "You want us to hire a thief to help? You must be going nuts!"  
  
"No, I'm not." replied King Enma. "His skills should help you in tracking her down. Take  
  
this as a gift." as he handed Yusuke a white stone. "It powers up the holder's power level by  
  
three folds."  
  
"I was thinking." stated Kuwabara, as Hiei snorted. "Wouldn't it be easier for him if he  
  
just stole it?"  
  
"That's why I'm sending you guys to make the treaty." yelled King Enma, as everyone  
  
quickly scrambled out before he sent everyone to the pits of hell.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Makai~  
  
"His hide-out should be around here." yelled Kuwabara, as Yusuke covered his mouth.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" seethed Yusuke. "Do you want him to know that we're  
  
here?"  
  
"Wasn't that the point?" asked a cold voice. Suddenly vines shot out from the ground and  
  
caged everyone in. A figure in white landed in front of the cage and smirked. He was clad in  
  
white from head to toe. His hair was silvery white. "I doubt you came all this way from the  
  
human world to just sneak around here."  
  
"Stupid fox." murmured Hiei.  
  
"Actually, I am very intelligent." snarled Kurama. "Don't bother trying to burn up my  
  
vines. They're fire proof."  
  
"We came here to make a deal!" yelled Yusuke, as he took out the white stone. "You help  
  
us locate a demon girl, and this is yours!"  
  
"I do not accept." answered Kurama immediately. "I don't like it when people hand me  
  
rare things. I enjoy stealing."  
  
"Yes, that's definitely Kurama." added another demon, as he walked toward us.  
  
"Kuronue." said Kurama. "Need something?"  
  
"No." replied Kuronue. "Other than the fact you should accept their offer."  
  
"And why is that?" asked Kurama, dryly.  
  
"It's challenging. I know you love challenges, and just stealing is getting way to easy  
  
these days. I'll even accompany you." replied Kuronue, as Kurama narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Kuronue, you know me way to well." murmured Kurama, as he released his victims.  
  
"Fine, we will help you." Yusuke handed Youko Kurama the stone.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara. "Can we trust him? What if he just took off?" Youko  
  
Kurama had Kuwabara pinned against the tree with his plants in a second.  
  
"I always keep my word." snarled Kurama. "Are you saying that I will break my word?"  
  
"Never mind him." snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes." added Hiei. "The idiot never thinks before he says anything."  
  
"Then let's go." said Kuronue.  
  
"Wait, we still have to get Kagome Higurashi." called Yusuke.  
  
"Feh. I don't see what a weak human girl can do." stated Inuyasha, as he walked away.   
  
"Where is she?" asked Kurama in a bored tone.  
  
"Human world. At the shrine." replied Hiei, as the really odd group made their way to the  
  
human world.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. Split

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh and Inuyasha! So don't sue! OK?  
  
Thank you Shinigami Clara for proofreading this! ^_^  
  
***  
  
Split  
  
  
  
"These shrine steps, are tiring." gasped Kuwabara as Yusuke passed him. Kurama, Kuronue,  
  
and Hiei had long reached the top, and was growing impatient.  
  
"Humans are so weak." stated Hiei in a cold tone.  
  
"Did you just figure this out?" asked Kurama in a bored tone. Kuronue kept silent, as he  
  
watched the idiotic human pant.  
  
"Reminds me of a dog when it sees it's master." commented Kuronue, after observing  
  
Kuwabara more.  
  
"Who are you calling a dog?" demanded Kuwabara.  
  
"What's wrong with a dog?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You." replied Hiei, as he turned and jumped in a tree.  
  
"Come back here, you half-pint!" shouted Kuwabara, as a vine wrapped itself tightly  
  
across his mouth.  
  
"I advise you not to work your mouth muscles. If you do, let's just say, you will be paying  
  
a visit to the Spirit World before you can say, wait." advised Kurama, as he barged through the  
  
door.  
  
"Hey, you can't just barge in like that." yelled Yusuke.  
  
"They're only humans." stated Kurama, as if that answered everything.  
  
"Ah!" shrieked a little boy. Hiei jumped down, and grabbed the little boy by the neck.  
  
"Where's the wench called Kagome?" demanded Hiei, as he tightened his hold.  
  
"Let go of my grandson, you demons!" yelled grandpa, as he took out his scrolls. Kurama  
  
looked un-amused at his attempts to ward them off.  
  
"Just tell us where the girl is, old man." stated Inuyasha, growing impatient.  
  
"Kagome?" asked an elder women, as she walked out of the kitchen. Hiei threw the little  
  
boy against the wall, as his mother quickly ran over to him. "Kagome left us three years ago."  
  
"Great!" sighed Yusuke. "Where are suppose to go to find her?"  
  
"We'll just have to do it without her." replied Kurama as he walked out of the shrine.  
  
Kuwabara tugged on Kurama's robes, and pointed to the vine on his mouth. "I'm keeping it there  
  
until you learn to keep your mouth shut."  
  
"So, how are we going to search for the princess?" asked Kuronue, as he leapt down the  
  
stairs.  
  
"Split up." replied Kurama in an obvious tone. "Kuronue and I will search in one section.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke in another. And I suppose Inuyasha and Hiei can go together."  
  
"I think it would be better if we attend school, and try to fit in." added Kuronue. "If the  
  
princess is here, she should be our age, and she would need to attend school according to human  
  
rules."  
  
"You have been studying the human ways and rules?" asked Kurama, amusement shining  
  
in his eyes. "I never thought you would be interested in humans. But I guess you do have a  
  
point."  
  
***  
  
~With Yusuke and Kuwabara~  
  
"Hey! Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara. "Where do you think your going? School's starting  
  
in five minutes!"  
  
"I didn't want to attend." snorted Yusuke. "Keiko's going to kill me when she finds out I  
  
have transferred schools."  
  
"This is important!" argued Kuwabara, as he pulled Yusuke toward the building.  
  
Whack! "I wished Kurama hadn't removed that plant! I think I liked you a whole lot  
  
better with that plant on!" muttered Yusuke as he punched Kuwabara in the face.  
  
"You're going!" yelled Kuwabara as spit flew everywhere. Kuwabara attempted to punch  
  
Yusuke, but missed, and hit another boy instead.  
  
"Ow!" cried the boy, as he wiped away blood. He began backing away, and finally took  
  
off on a run.  
  
"Look what you did!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Me? You're the one who punched him!" retorted Yusuke.  
  
"But you...." started Kuwabara, but was cut off by the ring of the bell. "I'm late!" yelled  
  
Kuwabara as he ran off to school school.  
  
~With Inuyasha and Hiei~  
  
"Get off the tree!" yelled Inuyasha with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"And I thought you liked trees." retorted Hiei. "Remind me to tell you to stay away from  
  
a tree when you sleep in it at night."  
  
"I didn't say I didn't like the tree!" yelled Inuyasha. "But we have to get to this sool, or  
  
something like that."  
  
"No." replied Hiei. "I will not attend some human, scoop."  
  
"And you think I want to?" asked Inuyasha. "I don't want to go either!"  
  
"Could've fooled me." replied Hiei, as he leapt off the tree, and landed in a crouch.  
  
"Now just go!" yelled Inuyasha, pointing a finger at the school.  
  
"I will not take orders from a half-breed." stated Hiei coldly.  
  
"Half-breed? What do you call yourself then?" goaded Inuyasha, as he sneered. "Let's  
  
just go! The faster I get this over with, the sooner I get to see Kikyou again!"  
  
"Is the zombie all you can think about?" snorted Hiei, with a hand on his hilt.  
  
"Kikyou is not a zombie! King Enma has given her life back!" yelled Inuyasha angrily, as  
  
he clenched his fists.  
  
"She was, and in my eyes, still is. And she will remain that way." snorted Hiei, as he  
  
zoomed into class. Three seconds later, the bell rang.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Inuyasha, as he raced toward class. He barged though the door, as all eyes  
  
turned to him.  
  
"Detention." stated the teacher. Inuyasha scanned the class, and found Hiei sitting in his  
  
desk with a book laid out in front of him.  
  
"And you were saying?" muttered Inuyasha under his breath. "I'll get my revenge!"  
  
"Let's just see you try." whispered Hiei loud enough so only Inuyasha could hear. "Let's  
  
see you try."  
  
"Watch me!" yelled Inuyasha really loud!  
  
"Out, out!" yelled the teacher, as Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"Better not do anything." warned Hiei with a smirk. "Unless you wish your bitch back in  
  
hell."  
  
"Bitch?" asked Inuyasha angrily, as he spun around.  
  
"That's it!" yelled the teacher. "How dare you call your teacher a bitch? You will go  
  
straight to the office!"  
  
"Seems like your in trouble." stated Hiei coldly, in a whisper.  
  
"I'll get you back for this!" yelled Inuyasha, as the teacher threw a thick dictionary at him.  
  
Thunk! Inuyasha was to occupied arguing with Hiei, and wasn't able to dodge.  
  
"Revenge?" demanded the teacher. "You are now officially expelled!"  
  
"Expelled?" asked Hiei in a mocking whisper.  
  
Inuyasha fumed in anger, as he stormed out the door, hands aching to rip Hiei and  
  
everyone in that class to shreds.  
  
~With Youko and Kuronue~  
  
"You look quite different without your ears and tail." commented Kuronue. "Plus in  
  
human clothes."  
  
"It's disgusting." commented Youko, as he walked though the school gates. Kuronue  
  
chuckled at his little spell.  
  
"Just be thankful that I know that spell. Humans aren't use to seeing demons." stated  
  
Kuronue, as he caught up with Youko.   
  
"Excuse me!" yelled a girl, as Youko and Kuronue stepped to the side. A young girl raced  
  
right past them and toward the office. "I'm dead, I'm dead." chanted the girl.  
  
"What strange humans." added Youko, as they walked toward the office too. Knock,  
  
knock.  
  
"Come in!" called the principal, as the two demons stepped in. "You must be Kurama and  
  
Kuronue." Youko cast him a bored luck, as Kuronue nodded his head.  
  
"So where is our...class?" asked Kuronue, foreign to the word.  
  
"You two have different schedules." informed the principal. Youko glared at him. "Um,  
  
but you do have one class together."  
  
"Just were, is this class?" demanded Youko, remaining emotionless.  
  
"I have my two top students to show you around." stated the principal, as he motioned for  
  
the two girls who had remained quite the whole time to step up. "This is Katie, Tolam."  
  
introduced the principle.  
  
"Hi!" stated the girl, who had blonde hair, white skin, and brown eyes. "Your really  
  
handsome." she commented them both. Youko didn't even spare the girl a glance.  
  
"And this is...um...she's..." started the principal, but was cut off.  
  
"My name isn't important! No one uses it anyway." chirped up the girl, that the two demons  
  
identified as the girl that ran past them earlier.  
  
"Yea," snorted Katie. "You should be thankful this school even accepted you. And who would  
  
want to be friends with you?"  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way." stated the girl happily. "Now who's Kuronue? Please follow me!"  
  
"She is either completely insane or stupid." murmured Kuronue under his breath.  
  
"Doesn't she know when someone is insulting her?"  
  
"Maybe." murmured Youko, as gazed at girl. "Weird girl..."  
  
"Come on!" cried the girl, as she dragged Kuronue out the door. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"A word of advice." warned Katie. "I advise you and your friend to stay away from her.  
  
She is totally insane, and totally unpopular, and cute boys like you shouldn't hang around her."  
  
"I think that's enough." ordered the principal.  
  
"And she's a teacher's pet." muttered Katie. Youko looked annoyed at the girl's nonstop  
  
chatter. Youko flung Katie away from when she clutched onto his arm.  
  
~With Kuronue~  
  
"What's your name?" asked Kuronue. "I doubt you're nameless."  
  
"Of course I'm not." replied the girl. "But no one knows my name. Only me. You can copy the  
  
rest of the school, and call me freak, teacher's pet, nerd, and etc.  
  
"That's not what I meant." interrupted Kuronue.  
  
"It doesn't matter." replied the girl happily.  
  
~At lunch break~  
  
"So, how was it?" asked Kuronue after spotting Youko.  
  
"I'm going to have to rip that girl's voice box out one of these days." replied Youko, as  
  
Katie waved to them. "I have been mobbed by a bunch of filthy humans!"  
  
"Same here." replied Kuronue.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Youko. "Doesn't smell like it to me. The only scent on you belongs to  
  
that girl.  
  
"Yea." replied Kuronue. "She's the one who fended off the girls for me." Youko quirked  
  
his eyebrow. "She doesn't act like a regular human. Especially her scent."  
  
"Yes, but she's definitely human." stated Youko. "Are you going to take her? Like you  
  
did with many other women you have laid eyes on?"  
  
"We'll see." stated Kuronue, as he smirked. "We'll see. But according to me memory, my  
  
dear friend, you have never tried. What do you think of the Katie girl?"  
  
"Don't even go there." warned Youko. "I will not touch that girl even if she is the last one in  
  
all three worlds."  
  
"That bad?" asked Kuronue, as he chuckled. "Well, I gotta go."  
  
"Where?" Youko asked suspiciously.  
  
"I promised the girl I was going to eat lunch with her." replied Kuronue, as he walked  
  
off.  
  
"Your going to ditch me for a human?" asked Youko.  
  
"You're welcome to come." stated Kuronue.  
  
"No." replied Youko.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Kuronue, pointing to the mob of girls.  
  
"No, I'll just kill them."  
  
"This isn't Makai."  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"You'll have many on your tail."  
  
"I don't have one at the moment."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I'm not going to eat with a human, and I'm not eating human food."  
  
"Suit yourself. But can you really outrun all the spirit forces?" asked Kuronue, as he  
  
walked off.  
  
"Kurama-sama!" called the girls. "We love you!"  
  
"Kuronue!" I called, but he was nowhere in sight. I clenched my fists, and quickly moved  
  
away.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Interesting, we have to new demon students at our school. "Kuronue!" I called, when I  
  
saw him approach.  
  
"What am I suppose to call you? What do the teacher's call you?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"They don't call me. They point to me." I replied, as I skimmed over my math homework.  
  
"Does that Katie have a grudge against you?"  
  
"Did you just notice? Ever since I made valedictorian in eighth grade, we have been  
  
rivals."  
  
"Now, will you tell me your name?" asked Kuronue again.  
  
"Don't bother." muttered Katie. "She doesn't have a name. In eight grade, during  
  
graduation, we called her Miss Valedictorian, because she doesn't have a name." sneered Katie.  
  
"Come on Kurama, let's go eat our lunch."  
  
"I think he's eating with us." I replied, motioning to Kurama who was already taking a  
  
bite of the sandwich.  
  
"This isn't over yet, bitch." muttered Katie. "I'll be damned if I lose to you again. Your  
  
just an insignificant weed."  
  
"Then you must be really ashamed that this 'insignificant weed' has been invited to attend  
  
the national competition. I will be representing our school."  
  
"Oh, you are so not going!" yelled Katie. "I'm talking to the principal." I shook my head  
  
as Katie stomped away, and closed my eyes.  
  
"So, your Kuronue's friend, Kurama?" I asked, but I was replied with silence. "Arrogant,  
  
should've known." I muttered to myself.  
  
"You got that right." state Kuronue.  
  
"That's okay. Could've been worst."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Then I see he's emotionless."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Prideful."  
  
"On the dot."  
  
"Ruthless."  
  
"Right again."  
  
"A jackass."  
  
"You got that r..."  
  
Kurama cleared his throat and glared daggers at the both of us. "You do know that I'm  
  
sitting right here, right?" he asked in a deadly calm tone.  
  
"Oh yes, speaking of which, when did you decide to join us?" demanded Kuronue with a  
  
smirk.  
  
"That's none of your business." replied Kurama really coldly.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:   
  
Sunstar-1217: Yep, It's definitely a Kagome and Youko pairing! I won't tell you the answer,  
  
you'll just have to wait.   
  
Shinigami Clara: I'm glad your enjoying it, and what if Kagome isn't Kikyou's reincarnation?  
  
Thanks for proofreading this!  
  
Hiei is mine forever: I'm glad your enjoying yourself, and this is a Kagome and Youko pairing!  
  
Did you get my review?  
  
Flying Phoenix: I'm glad your enjoying this. The good ones I like are ones by Sylvannastar, and  
  
Fuyu Kitsune. Then there's Artemis the Goddess and Shinigami Clara.  
  
Blue moon gurl: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Katzztar: I like writing AU's! ^_^ Good guess on this, but this isn't what I had planned. All I can  
  
say, you will be surprised. I think. Yes, your right. Kagome never went to the past! Yay! Also,  
  
Inuyasha does not have tetsaiga like you said!   
  
Hieifangurl: Thanks for the praise! ^_^ I'm glad you like this story!  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu: I'm glad, and please update yours soon too! I want you to  
  
know I read it and like it very much, but the review button never worked for me! *pouts*  
  
Hikari no Sekai: Yeah, I hope they don't! It would be really annoying! But thankfully they  
  
haven't, yet. Hope it stays that way.  
  
Darkened skyes: Please update yours soon as well! I want to read!   
  
ANAme-chan: I'm so happy your enjoying this! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Diana: I'm glad Kuwabara is in character. I hate out of characters! Please point it out if you see  
  
any, okay?  
  
Watergoddesskasey: I'm very happy to hear you enjoy my stories! Hope you liked this chapter as  
  
well!  
  
Arrow-card: I'm glad your enjoying this! ^_~  
  
ForestSprite: Thanks! I'll keep writing! ^_^  
  
kagome+kurama-4evr: Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try to update Second Year, okay? I  
  
need to take a look at my schedule.   
  
Harmony: Here's the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this! ^_^  
  
writerlover101: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it took so long!  
  
DemonLady1: I like that pairing too, but their isn't very much. Oh well. I updated as soon as I  
  
could!  
  
Tani-san: Yes, she will! I hate her also! ^_^ I think almost everyone does.  
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix: Thanks, and it took a while to update, didn't it? ^_~  
  
Kathy Da kitsune: Yea, this is going to be a Kagome and Youko story. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Thanks for telling me, I enjoyed her writing!  
  
KoiKokoro: I'm glad you like this idea. I wasn't sure if it was good at first. ^_^  
  
angelus: I updated as soon as I could, and I'm happy to hear you enjoy all my stories! ^_~  
  
Kurama-Kagome12: Okay, here's the chapter you wanted. Hope you enjoy this one! Sorry it took  
  
a while to update.  
  
Me: Yes, it's going to be with Kurama. ^_^ The reason people are mean to her is because of  
  
Katie, the most popular girl who is jealous of Kagome. But all the teachers like her, and others  
  
like her secretly.  
  
Ryoko: I'm glad you enjoy this! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Fat Cat Buyo: Yea, I'm drooling too! Who wouldn't? Okay, maybe the guys won't, but they  
  
don't matter! Wow, improper English!  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime: I'm so happy no one has used this plot before! I don't like copying people, and  
  
sorry it took so long to update! I'm glad you like that pairing, because it's my favorite!  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: I'm glad your interested, and sorry it took so long to update! ^_^ 


	3. Identified

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you no sue.  
  
Requested by EmilyFMageAvalon  
  
***  
  
Identified  
  
  
  
"Who cares, if your hungry, there's plenty of sandwiches." Kagome offered, as she took a  
  
bite out of her tuna sandwich.  
  
"So, you have no name?" asked Youko, unable to contain his curiosity.  
  
"Everyone has a name." replied Kagome. "Just so happens no one knows mine."  
  
"No one?" asked Youko skeptically.   
  
"Fine, so there's a few people who knows my name, but they are either no where near here, or  
  
dead." replied Kagome with a bright smile.  
  
"I'll find out sooner or later." smirked Youko, coming up to the challenge.  
  
"Yo, I thought you two weren't talking to each other. Now I'm the one left out of the  
  
conversation." interrupted a forgotten Kuronue.  
  
"Sorry." apologized Kagome.   
  
***  
  
~Inuyasha and Hiei~  
  
"That bastard." muttered Inuyasha, as he vented his anger on a nearby tree. "I'll get him  
  
back one of these days."  
  
'I'll be waiting' echoed Hiei's voice in Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Wh-what the?" asked Inuyasha, as he looked around. "The anger must have got to me. I  
  
wish Kikyou was here. Speaking of Kikyou, I wonder how's she doing without me."  
  
"Probably better off without you." muttered a voice from below, as Inuyasha quickly  
  
swerved his head to meet the speaker.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" snarled Inuyasha, as he bared his fangs.  
  
"I don't attend school. I was just going to see how Hiei was faring, but just so happened  
  
to stumble up on you." replied Yusuke, as he yawned. "Where's Hiei?"  
  
"Learning." replied Inuyasha with anger evident.  
  
"That's nice." murmured Yusuke, "Catch ya guys later. WAIT! DID YOU SAY HIEI WAS  
  
LEARNING?!"  
  
"Human, that's what I said the first time. Something wrong with your ears!" demanded  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, excuse me, HALF-demon." snarled Yusuke, as he disappeared around the bend of  
  
the street.   
  
"How dare you!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
*boing*  
  
"Keep quite!" shushed a teacher, just returning from the bathroom, as his shoe bounced  
  
off Inuyasha's head. "Some people are actually trying to learn in this school."  
  
"Feh." snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"There just has to be a delinquent." muttered the teacher, as he disappeared into the  
  
school building.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Youko, Kuronue, and Kagome~  
  
"Class, we will be taking a field trip to China." called out the history teacher. "We will be  
  
there for 1 month. If you are interested in going, sign up, and bring in the money for it as soon as  
  
possible."  
  
"Kuronue, you going?" asked Youko.   
  
"I don't know. Let me ask." replied Kuronue.  
  
"Ask?" repeated Youko. "Who?"  
  
"Um, will you be going to China?" Kuronue asked Kagome.  
  
"Yea, sounds like fun." replied Kagome happily.  
  
Kuronue turned to face Youko. "I'm going." replied Kuronue.  
  
"Seems like I'll be going as well then." murmured Youko.   
  
"Should we tell the others?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"Why should we? We have no obligations." replied Youko.   
  
***  
  
~The day of departure~  
  
"Ugh." grunted Katie, as she dragged her luggage. "Youko, will you so kindly as to help  
  
me?" asked Katie gently. Youko acted as if he didn't hear a thing, as Kuronue was trying to  
  
locate Kagome.   
  
"Sorry I'm late." huffed Kagome, as Kuronue quickly took the luggage for her. "Thanks."  
  
"No need." replied Kuronue.   
  
"Hey, I didn't know you were coming." Kagome smiled at Youko. "Can't believe Mr.  
  
Prideful actually came." Kuronue chuckled at the nickname, as Youko glared at them both. Katie  
  
just felt angry and left out.  
  
"Let's get a seat." squealed Kagome, after everything was taken care of. As soon as they  
  
got on, Kuronue took the left edge seat, as Kagome took a seat next to Kuronue. Forcing Youko  
  
to sit next to Kagome.   
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" asked a young man, after the plane took flight.  
  
"Yea, coke sounds good. Thank you." replied Kagome as she turned to face the attender.   
  
"K-Kagome?" gasped the young man, as his eyes widened. "I thought you d-died!?"  
  
Kagome averted his gaze.  
  
"Uh, you must have mistaken me for someone else." replied Kagome, as she found her  
  
hand to be very interesting.  
  
"Kagome, did you forget me? It's me, Hojo! Did you really forget?" murmured the man  
  
now identified as Hojo.  
  
"Do you know each other?" asked Kuronue interrupting the conversation.   
  
"Yes, Kagome dated me during highschool." replied Hojo, as he had a far away look on  
  
his face.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Youko, becoming interested.  
  
"30." replied Hojo.  
  
"And you two dated?" asked Youko with a smirk.   
  
"Yes." replied Hojo, not knowing where Youko was going with this.  
  
"Well, how old were you when you were dating her?" asked Youko.  
  
"16." replied Hojo, as he quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"So what your saying is you dated a 4 year old girl." summarized Youko, as Hojo gave  
  
him a look saying are-you-crazy-what-are-you-talking-about.   
  
"Here let me rephrase this." replied Kuronue. "Your 30. Kagome is 18. There is a 12 year  
  
difference between you two. If you dated her at age 16, then Kagome would only be a 4 year old  
  
girl. Get it?"  
  
"Kagome's 18? That's not right, but she is definitely Kagome!" claimed Hojo.  
  
"Okay, that's enough." cut in Youko, as he dismissed Hojo, as Kagome started getting  
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"Wanna tell us something?" asked Youko.  
  
Kagome sighed and pouted. "Fine, I have been lying to you, sort of. My name is Kagome.  
  
I did date Hojo at one point, and no, I was not 4 years old. I am a miko, ever since my 15  
  
birthday, I have felt power surge through me. Not only that, it is also causing me to age  
  
abnormally. Now, I don't even age anymore."  
  
"No one knows about this, because no one will believe me. I needed to get away from the  
  
people I knew, because they thought of me as a freak. I ran away from my family, never to return.  
  
I tricked my classmates into believing I was killed in an accident." finished Kagome, as she  
  
closed her eyes.  
  
"Hm, then our mission is half done." stated Kuronue, as he smirked. "We have been  
  
searching for you, Miko Kagome."   
  
"I know you want me to do something, but can you wait until the China field trip is over?"  
  
"Suit yourself." replied Youko, as he closed his eyes, but not really sleeping.  
  
"But you might want to explain what you want me to do, as we have a lot of time on our  
  
hands. It might even keep me entertained." smiled Kagome, as Kuronue started from the  
  
beginning. Youko listened, but made no indication that he was awake.  
  
"Yes, I know your demons." replied Kagome. "I am a miko, you know?"   
  
"That's a comforting thought." muttered Youko, as he became silent again.   
  
***  
  
~Inuyasha and others~  
  
"They what!?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei.  
  
"They went on a field trip to China with their school." repeated Yusuke, as he folded his  
  
hands behind his head.   
  
"Cool!" cried Kuwabara, as Yusuke sent a lump to his head.  
  
"This is just great. We ask for their help, and they go off to vacation to pray to some stone  
  
images before the mission even started. I'll never get back to Kikyou at this rate!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
furiously.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Questions: Do you like Kagome/Inuyasha pairings?  
  
Answer: No, but I'm not against it either.   
  
Question: Is this Kagome/Youko pairing?  
  
Answer: or course, what else? ^_^  
  
Question: Does human Kurama exist?  
  
  
  
Answer: Yes, he does. But Youko in not within him, seeing as Youko never got injured or died.   
  
He is just Shuichi, a cute and smart student, but with no demon powers.   
  
Question: Is Katie based off of someone?  
  
Answer: Yes, totally annoying girl.   
  
Some questions were answered in the chapter today, so I don't need to repeat it, right? ^_^ Some  
  
can't be answered, as it will ruin the plot.   
  
Thanks to the following reviews! They really spurred me to write more! You guys are great!  
  
From now on, I'll probably just answer questions, seeing as when I do individual responses, it  
  
takes me forever to post a chapter. I'm also sure you guys prefer the chapter anyway. Hope you  
  
guys don't mind. ^_^  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe  
  
Harmony  
  
Hogwarts, A History Girl  
  
Kya  
  
Katzztar  
  
hiei is mine forever  
  
The Queen Of Randomness  
  
watergoddesskasey  
  
DevilWench  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime  
  
Undead Goddess  
  
Artemis the Goddess  
  
helen  
  
animechickie  
  
Sukera  
  
crimsonblades16  
  
Kinky Usagi  
  
Mizu  
  
FireKitsune  
  
Sakura Youkai  
  
lil-angel-miko  
  
Fat Cat Buyo  
  
nyczbabigrl  
  
Diana  
  
Kuro Eien Hayabusa  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu  
  
DemonLady1  
  
ForestSprite  
  
ANAme-chan  
  
Hieifangurl  
  
KoiKokoro  
  
Tsukishin-sama  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo  
  
Lugia-mew  
  
Twilight of Truth  
  
tessa3  
  
Lady of the Squrriles  
  
Susan-sama  
  
Dark Topaz  
  
Why?What?Shutup  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess  
  
BlueMoon  
  
Star Silver fox  
  
jade  
  
YuYuGang-Kagome r the Best  
  
SilentDark  
  
black fox  
  
tidlewave-the-fox-demon  
  
little_kitty229  
  
kitty~  
  
BlackWolfFenrir  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess  
  
Cold Fang  
  
Jade Dagashi  
  
Shinmaru  
  
sassylee  
  
Black Kitsune  
  
KDBee10@aol.com  
  
Kitsune-sama7  
  
Queen of Hearts747  
  
Ichigo 


	4. Mayhem

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you no bother, or sue, clear?  
  
***  
  
Mayhem  
  
  
  
"Prepare for landing in Shanghai, China." came a voice, interrupting Kagome and  
  
Kuronue's debate on where the princess they were looking for could be.   
  
"Yes, finally!" cried Kagome happily, as she jumped up in happiness, successfully in  
  
whacking Youko's head in the process. Youko growled at the ecstatic Kagome and rubbed his  
  
sore spot.   
  
"Shit." cursed Kagome, as she ran straight to the bathroom.   
  
"Prepare for landing, please buckle your seat belts."   
  
"Kagome, the planes going to land, and from what I've learned, it's dangerous." called  
  
out Kuronue. Youko sniffed the area, as his eyes tinged red.   
  
"Blood." stated Youko, as the scent of blood drifted to Kuronue.  
  
"It's her time of the month." added Kuronue, as he and Youko fought to keep control.   
  
"We've better block out our senses." suggested Youko, as Kuronue nodded his head.  
  
"Go check on her and make sure she's ok. It wouldn't do well for her to hurt herself. We  
  
need her." urged Kuronue.  
  
"Why don't you do it?" asked Youko, as he glared at Kuronue.  
  
"Youko, I would dearly love to, but it would cause dear Kagome to lose her trust in us if I  
  
do. You have more control over your body than I do. Plus, you don't even like her, so nothing  
  
will happen. But I, on the other hand...."  
  
"I got your point." interrupted Youko as he stood up.   
  
"I'm ba......ah!" cried Kagome, as the plane began it's descent. Kagome fell forward and  
  
collided with Youko. The other people on the plan gasped, as mothers clamped their hands over  
  
their children's eyes.   
  
Kagome was on top of Youko, with her lips pressed tightly to his. While her hands landed  
  
on a spot where it should not have been. Kagome blinked, then quickly swatted Youko's hands  
  
from her breast. "Will you remove your hand, wench?" grounded out Youko in a low voice, as  
  
his eyes bled a tinge of red, and the red was not caused by anger.   
  
Kagome squeaked and quickly removed herself, only to have the plane descend further,  
  
causing her to fall back on Youko. "Get a room, you two!" called a woman, as she held her hand  
  
tightly over her child's eye. It wasn't helping that the child was trying to pry away the fingers and  
  
chanting, 'I want to see' over and over again.  
  
"Youko, and I thought you didn't like her." stated Kuronue. Youko growled in  
  
frustration, as he pushed Kagome off him.   
  
"Ah, young couples these days." sighed an old man. "I envy them. I remember when I  
  
was young, I had to do it in a room. But here, those two do it in public, and on a plan too!"   
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter." scolded his wife. "Ah, but I really would like to see  
  
their children. It would be interesting to say the least. Gold eyes vs. blue. Hm, will it be a mix or  
  
what?"  
  
"Can't you see nothing happened?" asked Kagome, as her face flushed deep red. "Like I  
  
would do anything with an arrogant jerk like him anyway."   
  
Kagome and Youko glared at each other with accusing looks. "You two are acting  
  
childish." commented Kuronue. "How can you get babies and have sex with clothes on?"   
  
"Don't even mention that!" whispered Kagome angrily.   
  
***  
  
As soon as the rooming arrangements were made, Kagome had left. Still angered about  
  
what had happened on the plan. "Hey, Youko, have you seen Kagome?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"Don't mention her name." bit out Youko.  
  
"Fine. Fine." stated Kuronue, as he continued his search for Kagome.   
  
~5 hours later~  
  
"Youko." called Kuronue, as he walked into the room he shared with his friend.   
  
"What?" asked Youko irritably, as he cracked open an eye from his position on the bed.   
  
"It's been over five hours, and Kagome still has yet to return. The sun has already set, and  
  
the teachers are worried she might have gotten lost." replied Kuronue. "Come and help me search  
  
for her."  
  
"No." bit out Youko.  
  
*Glare*  
  
"Fine." growled Youko, as he lifted himself off the bed. Kuronue walked out the door,  
  
but noticed Youko wasn't following and growled. He walked back into their room, only to find it  
  
empty with the window open.   
  
  
  
***  
  
"Yea, I can't believe I can actually meet you in person this time." stated Kagome, as she  
  
smiled happily.   
  
"Me too!" he replied in an overenthusiastic voice, as he inched closer to Kagome.   
  
"Ah! Pervert!" Kagome yelled. "Miroku, how dare you!"   
  
*Whack*  
  
"I couldn't control myself." explained Miroku. "Especially when I just met my lovely  
  
penpal!"   
  
"If I had know you were a pervert, I wouldn't have chosen you as a penpal!" cried  
  
Kagome, as she took a large step away from Miroku.   
  
"What's going on out there?" asked a clam voice, as he stepped out of the house.  
  
"Miss, please control your boyfriend a bit better." huffed Kagome. "What a pervert! How  
  
can you stand to have a pervert for a boyfriend?"  
  
"Eh..." sighed the red-head, as he sweat dropped. "Miroku isn't my boyfriend as in the  
  
way your thinking it. He's a boy, yes. A friend, yes. But not a boyfriend with intimate  
  
relationships."  
  
"But you live with him." argued Kagome.   
  
"I'm merely visiting, plus, I'm not a girl." he finished.   
  
Kagome gasped. "Woops, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you and all!"  
  
"That's ok, Kagome." stated Miroku. "When I first met Shuichi, I asked him to bare my  
  
children for me. Ah, he was a lovely sight! But it all came crashing down when I found out that is  
  
never to be." Miroku sniffed for emphasis. "So we could only be best friends. Ah, the irony in...."  
  
"Miss Kagome, why don't you come in for a cup of tea, as Miroku clams down."  
  
suggested Shuichi, as he glared at his friend, who was embarrassing them both.   
  
"Thank you." replied Kagome. "That would be appreciated, I feel a headache coming up."  
  
"Yes, that happens when your around Miroku for over three minutes." agreed Shuichi.   
  
"I am so glad you two can speak Japanese too." Kagome said happily. "It's such a pain  
  
when no one can understand you. I couldn't even buy lunch!"   
  
Shuichi laughed and got some tea and cakes. "Oh, how I had wished he was a girl!"  
  
Miroku continued to moan from outside. Kagome rolled her eyes.   
  
"Hey, um, Shuichi." called Kagome.  
  
"Yes?" asked Shuichi, focusing his emerald green eyes on Kagome. Kagome blushed  
  
lightly under his intense gaze.  
  
"Can you teach me Chinese? I'm going to be here for a while and I want to at least know  
  
some words and such." started Kagome.  
  
"No problem." replied Shuichi. "But does your class have any plans?"  
  
"No, just that we explore China in groups and come back before ten." stated Kagome.   
  
"And apparently, I have broken both rules on the first day. I left by myself, and it's already past  
  
ten."  
  
"Hm, I can show you around town tomorrow and teach you at the same time." suggested  
  
Shuichi, as Kagome's eyes lit up.   
  
"Thank you!" cried Kagome, as she smiled brightly. "And now, I need to get back. Before  
  
I am totally in big trouble."  
  
"I'll walk you back to your hotel." offered Shuichi. "It isn't safe to go out alone after  
  
dark, especially for a girl."   
  
"But it's really far away, kind of." argued Kagome.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm in Shanghai for vacation anyway. I....." started Shuichi.  
  
"He graduated already." finished Miroku. "And works for a really rich company in  
  
Beijing. He's on vacation to visit poor me."   
  
"Wow! Oh, ok." gasped Kagome, as she got up to leave. Shuichi put on his cloak, as  
  
Miroku followed them out.  
  
"Miroku, stay." commanded Shuichi.  
  
"Why?" pouted Miroku.  
  
"Because I would feel safer that way." answered Kagome.  
  
"I'm hurt." cried Miroku.  
  
"Good." finished Shuichi, as the two disappeared into the night.   
  
"Ow, that hurts. I've been stabbed by my best friend and my penpal. Why does all the  
  
girls crowd to him when he's around?"  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up at your hotel tomorrow?" asked Shuichi.  
  
"If it's not to much trouble." replied Kagome, as Shuichi smiled.   
  
"Then I'll pick you up at eight and we'll go tour the Pearl Tower." (Ok, I'm bad a  
  
translating. But I grew up there, and I really liked that tower. Moving on...)  
  
  
  
***  
  
Shuichi left after seeing Kagome enter the hotel. Kagome's face adorned a smile as she  
  
laid down to sleep after explaining to the teacher that she lost track of time.   
  
Unfortunately for Youko and Kuronue, they didn't know that. Fortunately, demons don't  
  
need that much sleep. For those two searched for Kagome all night. But simply, there were just to  
  
many people in Shanghai and the scent was long buried.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Question:  
  
Crimsonblades16:  
  
* Is Kikyou all that Inuyasha can think about?  
  
- yea, mostly  
  
ANAme-chan  
  
* Has Kinky Usagi ever written a Kur/Kag fic?  
  
- I don't know  
  
*Have you ever heard of "The Strongest Ties"?  
  
-Yes, it's a really good story.  
  
Tiff:  
  
* Who is Kuronue?  
  
-Youko's partner in crime  
  
*Is he a real character or just one that's made up?  
  
-He's a real character, since he appeared in the YYH movie.  
  
Ladytaurus  
  
*Kagome seems kinda weird to just spill like that to 2 demons. Shouldn't she know them more  
  
and trust them?  
  
-She spilled because for one, demons can sense when you are lying. Plus, Kagome  
  
doesn't deem in a very important thing. You'll find out why later.  
  
Well, and I would like to thank everyone for their encouraging reviews (and threats)! They really  
  
helped me get over my writer's block for this. ^_^ 


	5. Quarrel

Disclaimer: Don't own....need I say more?  
  
***  
  
Quarrel   
  
  
  
"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" asked Youko at the crack of dawn and extremely  
  
grumpy from searching the whole night.   
  
"Where could she be?" asked Kuronue, ignoring Youko.  
  
"I'm heading back." stated Youko, disappearing in a blur of white.   
  
"Might as well." murmured Kuronue, heading back to the hotel as well.  
  
"Breakfast?" called out a voice. Youko and Kuronue turned to the source of the voice and  
  
contained a growl. "What?" asked Kagome, popping up with three trays of food. "I just asked if  
  
you wanted breakfast."  
  
"Where were you?" demanded Youko.  
  
"Sleeping, unlike you demons." replied Kagome, yawning for emphasis.   
  
"Where were you last night?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"Visiting someone. You make it sound like as if I committed a crime!" cried out Kagome,  
  
dropping the tray of food. Youko quickly caught the three trays before it splattered all over the  
  
ground.   
  
"Nice reflex." commented Kuronue. Youko glared at him before setting the food on the  
  
table. "Anyway, we just wanted to make sure you were all right."  
  
"I'm fine." replied Kagome. "Oh, and I'll be out today."  
  
"Why?" bit out Youko filled with irritation.  
  
"Got out on the wrong side of the bed?" asked Kagome, smiling slightly at Youko's  
  
irritable demeanor.   
  
"I didn't even get out of bed." replied Youko.  
  
"Right." drawled out Kagome. "Your still in bed and I'm talking to what...your spirit?"  
  
"Women." growled out Youko. "You really do try my patience."  
  
"Well I wouldn't if you would be just a bit nicer." argued Kagome.  
  
"I don't see why I have to be nice to someone like you." shot back Youko.  
  
"What do you mean someone like me? I'm nice, kind, and loving!" cried Kagome angrily.  
  
"That's your self opinion, but really, your nothing but a loud-mouthed..." growled Youko.  
  
"Hold it there guys." cut in Kuronue.  
  
"Who you calling loud-mouthed?" yelled Kagome, not missing a beat.  
  
"There's no need to.." Kuronue tried again.  
  
"Do you know we spent the whole night looking for your sorry..." retorted Youko.  
  
"Don't you think this is a bit extreme for..." squeezed in Kuronue.  
  
"I don't remember asking for you to look for me!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"You didn't say not to look for you either!" replied Youko.  
  
"Yo! Guys, listen to the bat for once, okay?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"Then quit assuming things!" bit out Kagome.  
  
"I..." growled Youko.  
  
"QUIET!!! SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!" yelled Kuronue. Everything fell into silence.  
  
Other inhabitants of the hotel slowly crept out of their rooms. Employees poked their heads out  
  
from different places. The crickets chirped happily outside....then the peace was  
  
shattered...everyone began to talk at once.   
  
"A lover's quarrel." commented an elderly couple.  
  
"That girl got Youko mad!" commented one of Kagome's classmates.   
  
"That was loud."   
  
"What were they yelling about?"  
  
"Was their an assassination?"  
  
Kuronue clasped his head between his head and inwardly groaned. Youko's hand  
  
twitched, calling out for blood. Blood of the lousy, annoying ningens...  
  
"Hey Kagome." called a voice of a young man with silky, red hair.   
  
"Good morning Shuichi!" chirped Kagome with a bright smile.   
  
"Her name is Kagome???" gasped Kagome's classmates. "We didn't know she had a  
  
name!"  
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked Shuichi.  
  
"Of course." replied Kagome.  
  
"Your not going anywhere, w..." started Youko. They were gone. Out the door. Never to  
  
return again...(just kidding...)  
  
"Ah, so it was a jealousy quarrel." concluded the elderly couple. "That girl Kagome and  
  
that guy Youko were boyfriend and girlfriend! Then she fell in love with that Shuichi. So she  
  
dumped Youko...just like how our love was!"  
  
"Kuronue, where are you going?" asked Youko.  
  
"Getting some human medication called a Tylenol. I heard it can help with  
  
headaches...you and Kagome sure know how to cause one." replied Kuronue. Youko watched as  
  
Kuronue disappeared into the kitchen, continually rubbing his temple.   
  
"Was this my fault?" asked Youko to himself. Youko slightly shook his head, barely  
  
noticeable. "Of course it isn't."  
  
***  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
"Oh, my love!" cried Inuyasha. "My Kikyou. How I miss thee..."  
  
*Bam*  
  
"Quiet, baka." snorted Hiei.   
  
"Yea, and give me back my shoe while your at it." added Yusuke.  
  
"So you're the one who chucked the shoe at me!" yelled Inuyasha, glaring at Yusuke.  
  
"This is so stupid." commented Hiei.  
  
"Yea, look at the baka over there." pointed out Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, dear kitty!" cooed Kuwabara. "What would you like? Pancakes? Rice? Miso?  
  
Cheese? Ribs? Candy? Or, how about carrots?"  
  
"Why don't you try fish and milk? Or maybe cat food." suggested Yusuke.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Kuwabara, running towards the closest grocery  
  
store...or at least, he thinks he running towards the closest grocery store.  
  
"Does the baka know he's going the opposite direction?" asked Hiei.   
  
"This is boring." whined Yusuke. "I'm going to beat up some punks."  
  
"Aren't you a punk yourself?" snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Your point?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"..."  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~With Kagome and Shuichi~  
  
  
  
"That was interesting." commented Shuichi.  
  
"Yes, Youko's a pain." replied Kagome.  
  
"Youko, the one with the silver hair?" asked Shuichi.  
  
"Yea. He's always giving me a hard time." snorted Kagome.  
  
"I wouldn't blame him." stated Shuichi.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kagome.  
  
"If I was in his shoes, I would be jealous to. How can he stand watching his girlfriend  
  
going out with another guy?" replied Shuichi, smiling at Kagome. "Actually, how can any guy  
  
stand watching that."  
  
Kagome blushed a dark shade of red. "He's not my boyfriend." stated Kagome.   
  
"Oh." replied Shuichi, "it looked liked you were locked in a lover's quarrel."  
  
"How long have you been listening to the conversation?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Enough." replied Shuichi. "But what did that Kuronue guy mean by 'listen to the bat?'"  
  
"Uh, a figure of speech." replied Kagome.   
  
*rumble*  
  
"Didn't eat breakfast?" asked Shuichi.  
  
"No." murmured Kagome, face bright red.  
  
"I know a restaurant really close to here and it's really good." suggested Shuichi.  
  
"Then lead the way...or I'll get lost." smiled Kagome.   
  
***  
  
~With Youko~  
  
Youko grumbled as he followed behind the chatting 'couple'. "Why am I stuck following  
  
them?" grumbled Youko, as he pushed through the crowds, remembering to keep his aura  
  
covered. "And how dare that red-head ningen suggest I have any relationships with that  
  
despicable human."   
  
'How did the most notorious thief of Makai get reduced to a spy? And to spy on a bunch  
  
of ningens to make it worst! If anyone saw me doing this, I'm going to have to kill them.'  
  
thought Youko to himself, as he angrily followed the oblivious 'couple'.   
  
'Why are they walking so close together?' Youko silently demanded. 'I don't see what's  
  
so interesting about their conversation either. Must be a human thing.'  
  
***  
  
Ok, sorry it took so long. Got caught up with a few things. ^_~  
  
Questions and Answers:  
  
45:  
  
* What's Kagome and Kuronue's relationship?  
  
-Kagome sees Kuronue as a friend. Kuronue was interested in Kagome, but it's slowly  
  
changing to a different feeling.   
  
SilverKnight7:  
  
* Who's the princess?  
  
- Can't tell...  
  
* Is kagome really the princess and she doesn't know it?  
  
-Maybe, but where's the fun if I just tell you? ^_^  
  
Harmony:  
  
* What is the Pearl Tower?  
  
- It's a very beautiful, tall tower. You can see very far if you look from there...^_^ It's  
  
really beautiful at night.   
  
* Where is it?  
  
- Shanghai, China. Here's a link to a picture...  
  
http://www.greatwalltour.com/pages/cities/shanghai/pear.htm  
  
animechickie:  
  
* Will you include Sesshoumaru in this fic?  
  
- Of course, I just need to find a role for him...  
  
Impenetrable Mist:  
  
* What helped you get over the writer's block?  
  
- I would say both. The reviews were encouraging and the threats....were scary.....  
  
* So how is this going to work out between Shuichi and Youko?  
  
- Well, they are going to go through a lot of problems. Lol, their gonna suffer...  
  
Eddie4:  
  
* What are the pairings?  
  
-Kagome and Youko so far. They'll be others, I just haven't decided yet.  
  
Hikaru:  
  
* Do you ever have help with your stories?  
  
- Some of the weird stuff that happens usually is inspired by my classmates...they're  
  
weird. So, I guess I do have help on the humor part. I walk around my school campus with  
  
notebook and pen all the time, recording things I feel appropriate. ^_^  
  
ladytaurus4eva:  
  
* What about the others in Japan?  
  
- They're bored out of their mind, as you can see...  
  
* Is Sango going to be in this fic?  
  
- Of course, she'll show up later. ^_^ 


End file.
